Free Flying: SYOC
by Justine Regal
Summary: Years after the Winx and Specialist, war has broken out, and it's everyone magical creature for themselves. With the Rose Thorn Court in control of the entire Universe, there's no Free Flying.
1. Form

**Free Flying: SYOC Story**

**Author: **Justine Regal

**Summary: **_Years after the Winx and Specialist, war has broken out, and it's everyone magical creature for themselves. With the Rose Thorn Court in control of the entire Universe, there's no Free Flying. _

**Rating: **T for Violence, Gore, Suggested Themes, and Seriousness of Story

**Rules for Submitting Characters: **You must have an account to submit, if you don't want to log in, or are just too lazy to log in, put _TooLazytoLogIn (PenName). _Please no Mary Sues or Gary Stu's, put thought and detail into your application. The characters can be in no way related to the Winx. I will only be accepting five Fairies, two Witches, and seven Specialists. Please follow the implied rules in the application below, Happy Submitting! (Note: You may only submit one fairy, however, you can submit multiply specialist.)

**Application:**

**Name: **_Full name please, or at least first and surname. _

**Age: **_Between Ages 15 and 19. (Note: Fifteen Year olds are not as likely to get accepted.)_

**Home Planet: **_ Describe Briefly_

**Family: **_Brief Description_

**Likes/Loves: **

**Hates:**

**Fears:**

**Appearance:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**War Outfit:**

**Transformation Outfit:**

**Powers: **_No more than two powers please. _

**Attacks:**

**Defenses:**

**Personality: **_Very Descriptive_

**Personality Flaws: **

**Best Traits:**

**Best Friend: **_Can be answered later. _

**Boyfriend: **_Can be answered later. _

**AN: I am very excited about this story, please submit fast :) I'd like to start it very soon.**


	2. Winners

_**WINNERS**_

**Fairies**

**Kristina Ann Reeds**

**Age: **_15 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Kristina is very bold and rash. She does things without thinking. Kristina is a loner at times, she doesn't always like being around other people. She doesn't take sides during fights, but if she does, instead of helping she makes it worst adding to the conflict. She is very sarcastic, often making rude remarks to people she doesn't like or things she doesn't like. Kristina stands up for herself, she has never and probably will never be bullied. She is very brave and while she often has a bad attitude, she is also very caring at times for her friends, though she never shows it. She is over confident in herself. She thinks that she can do anything, but she can't. She doesn't like people telling her what to do. Kristina is also smart, she doesn't like to show it, but she is. She doesn't like it when people tell her she should be careful or are over protective. She wants to be independent, she want to be a strong and amazing as her friends are but doesn't know how. She is very unsure of herself. _

**Position in Rebels: **In a way, she is the weak link. She often gets the group in trouble, going off by herself. She doesn't think things through and wants to do something important, she wants to be important. The group usually ignores her, not listening to her. She does, however, have the strongest will.

**Ember Winters**

**Age: **_18 Years Old._

**Personality: **_Ember is a strict, intelligent and calm woman she may be hard to warm up to at first glance but she can be a great person to be around with she's loyal to her comrades and very honest; she has her own opinions and believes what she believes in. She's a hard worker, but tends to go overboard and careless about her health sometimes risking her life for her comrades although she's quite prideful and stubborn especially when she's determined to go for something and she cannot be stopped. She refuses to believe that she is wrong, but makes a quick mental to never do that action again. Despite her strictness because of that she's unaware of the fact that she sometimes criticizes the bad behavior and habits of other people. Ember describes herself polite whenever she meets new people even though she's quick to judge other because of their flaws, but we all know that's how she is._

**Position in Rebels: **Ember is the one who keeps the group grounded. She is in charge of many of the Rebels because she knows how to control them. She is the responsible mother-like figure in the group.

**Angel Starling**

**Age: **_18 Years Old_

**Personality: **_She is very kind and caring but her attitude is cold and harsh. She is a tomboy. She cares about of her loved ones and doesn't want to see them get hurt that is why she is cold and harsh. She is brave, kind and can't bear to see tears in anyone's eye. She can become emotionally depressed when someone taunts her about her past and says it was her fault on what happened on her home planet. She is really brave, quick thinking and calm at all situations_

**Position in Rebels: **In a way, she is like Internal Affairs; she deals with all things that could potentially mess up the groups function. She mainly works on base, not getting much field experience.

**Renee Carters**

**Age: **_17 Years Old _

**Personality: **_Renee is very confident, to point of being very cocky. She'll always make smart alek, sarcastic or humorous remarks. She likes to do things her own way and doesn't like it when people hold authority over her. Renee can't read or write because she's blind. Renee was born blind, but with the help from her older sister (who was studying moles at the time) she figured out a way to use her powers to make her see. She uses the ground to sense people's vibrations so she located people and objects (as long as they are on the ground). She can do this with almost no train of thought; however seeing long distances takes a lot of energy. Renee hates being treated like a little girl. She is kind to her friends; however she comes off as a little mean because of her clowny personality. She takes pride in fighting as has a lot of skill, however she is at a disadvantage when her opponent is in the air and relies on other people to give her aid in those situations. Renee doesn't like to ask for help, even when she needs it. She's independent, although she always likes to have one person around to talk to._

**Position in the Rebels: **She keeps the group grounded; she manages to remind them of how lucky they are, especially when they begin to complain. She is also the person who convinces the group to take risks.

**Kairi Lockheart**

**Age: **_16 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Kairi is an energetic, carefree girl who is too curious for her own good. She is known to never back down from a fight or challenge and is stubborn to a fault. She tends to be childish at times and tends to drag others (mainly friends) into her problems. Kairi is highly optimistic and has a gigantic sweet tooth. She is well-liked for her charming, outgoing, lively personality. She is honest, so honest that she tends to just blurt out what's on her mind. However, Kairi is a mischievous trouble-maker at heart. She loves to play pranks and tease people. Kairi is brave but that makes her reckless and hasty. Kairi acts before she thinks. She would rush out into battle without a plan to save her friends and loved ones. She's not afraid of many things but fire, betrayal, and the Rose Thorn Court always seem to strike fear in her. Kairi can be dimwitted and idiotic at times, but she's not stupid or naive. Kairi hates work and gets bored easily. Kairi is described as a sweet, hyper cutie who can be demanding and quick-tempered at times._

**Position in Rebels: **Kairi is the member of the group who submits the ideas; she knows how to play the game. She knows attack strategies and manages to keep the groups levels high.

**Witches**

**Fumiko Asakura**

**Age: **_19 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Considered very clever tactical-wise and excellent when fighting, Fumiko is viewed as a genius. However, her magic skills are offset by an incredibly childlike and immature personality. Fumi has a hard time talking politely to others and often says whatever pops into her head (read: she's a tactless rude little derp). When she becomes close to people, however, she tends to make more of an effort. She's rather strange when it comes to morals, she expects them in others, and also expects them in herself, but tends to break her own moral standard and beat herself up about it later. Fumiko is extremely overprotective, to the point where it often becomes a nuisance. She's very careful with money. Fumiko has a very high pain tolerance and loves cake, claiming she doesn't get fat while eating it. It's observed she indeed doesn't gain very much weight from eating sweets due to thinking too much. She's extremely wary of girls and women due to her relationship with her mother. She finds it hard to be trusting of them. Extremely bad at getting jokes with sexual innuendos._

**Position in the Rebels: **She is excellent in the field and often in charge of surprise attacks. She is very powerful.

**Rizla Richmond**

**Age: **_17 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Rizla is a person that believes that things of true value should be gained rather than inherited or given, so she tries to become a "Genius of Hard Work" (read the phrase in juniors' old comics), pushing her limit to achieve whatever it is she is doing, leading to her feeling exhausted or even passing out from exertion. The reason that she smokes is due to her families different beliefs as well as many conspiracies she has concerning her brothers' demise as well as her possible one, and despises those that start patronizing her about the health risks of smoking, silencing them my saying "I know, so stop pestering". She believes that things should have a genuine reason before getting involved like it evolving her in any form (two people arguing about where to sit on the table, Riz will not get involved unless it meant she lost her space or they are disrupting something she is involved with). Romantically, she doesn't have much experience as many men on her world had more bone than brain in their skull, so she could appear unsure and shy in this area. However she could connect instantly to those that either a) stand for their beliefs, b) enjoy intellectual discussions and debates c) strive for their full potential at whatever it is they are doing. She can't stand being with those that are pompous or greedy, as they're usually qualities of spoilt brats and royalty, people that never worked a day in their life and gained on what their relatives strived for._

**Position in Rebels: **She does things without feeling guilt. She can easily manipulate people into doing what she wants. She is the lead interrogator in the group. She can get what she wants, when she wants it from the RTC.

**Specialists**

**Blaze Dustan**

**Age: **_17 Years Old_

**Personality: **_He is boisterous and reckless, but according to the other residents of the planet, he is very dependable in spite of his negative traits, and is apparently quite generous when it comes to them. Blaze is highly competitive, and hates to lose any kind of contest sometimes bragging about them to people whenever he wins._

**Position in Rebels: **He knows how to win. He is the one who makes the group do something crazy, but ends up helping them winning in the end. He is one of the most valuable warriors in the group.

**Aidan Bennett**

**Age: **_18 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Aidan is very flirtatious with rich and attractive girls, being ranked 3rd hottest guy in his country. He is easily amused when women start swooning by his constant flirting although, whilst misleading anyone deep down in Aidan's heart he looks for the right girl that gives what he craved for: the need to be loved emotionally and mentally, but fears falling in love because he was used thrice for his looks and money. His ego is easily damaged if girls aren't affected by his habitual flirting no matter how hard he tries especially if he meets people with mature, serious and scary personalities thus having a hard time figuring them out. He's quite stubborn when it comes to fighting and will never back down from a fight and is quite reckless while doing so, and hates it when he can't accomplish anything or can't make things work out due to his laziness. He's very spoiled but spends his money for the poor people and injured. He plays the part of a clever bad boy and observes the area around him for rumors that might intrigue him; if given useless information from people he hired to acquire info he instantly ignores the person without paying. Calm even around the most annoying people he met, due to meeting different types of people through business and parties although he can't control his temper when insulted. Despite all of this Aidan's loyal and caring towards his real father, close friends and his true lover. He hates his fake father emotionally, but obeys him of fear his armor will be confiscated. He knows a lot of personalities of people so he knows when they're lying or using him. He's a bit arrogant while talking to people and always showing off. He has a fetish for armors because he thinks its cool thus asked his mother to make him his own personalized armor in a blacksmith._

**Position in Rebels: **He is the one who is realistic, he makes sure the group doesn't do anything that is stupid and wouldn't work. He makes sure everyone's safe and a counted for.

**Rieti Vulkan**

**Age: **_18 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Thoughtful and intelligent, Rieti usually welcomes other people with a wry smile. He easily gets along with others, but is also independent by nature; he may be on good terms with many people, but he doesn't give complete trust as easily and he only explains his actions to his closest friends or when he is forced to. Anyway, when he bonds with someone, he is a very good and loyal friend. As a consequence he can carry grudges for long and he may be very vengeful if he feels betrayed. He is headstrong: once he sets his mind to an objective it's not easy to make him change his mind. He is quite ironic and he likes joking, but he has a bit of a dark humor and he often ends up giving the shivers even to his friends with what he thinks to be casual comments._

**Position in Rebels: **He comes up with many of the plans. He comes in the field to scout out people; he can almost always tell when someone's lying.

**Raith Aehelio Adasani**

**Age: **_17 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Raith is a very complicated kind of person. He grew up in a very volatile, conflict-stricken environment; as a result, he's painfully realistic and is largely disillusioned with the world and life in general. He's pessimistic and really quite selfish in that he wants to survive and that his first priority is to keep himself alive, even if it means turning his back on his allies. He uses people for his own purposes a lot. His strong focus and drive can seem a bit obsessive at times, and his seriousness, taciturnity and tendency to keep to himself means that Raith tends to bottle up his emotions in a dangerous way. He sometimes has dramatic and uncontrollable mood swings; these make him crave control. He hates being unable to expect and predict things, and can be cold, aloof, arrogant and condescending. He places a lot of stress on himself and is a ruthless perfectionist, refusing to accept anything but the best outcome. So more often than not, he's angry and frustrated at himself. He is often harsh and unsympathetic and can be unfairly demanding of his team-mates. He's perpetually in overload or burnout mode and is rarely, if at all, at ease with himself. If anything he has desensitized himself to emotional and moral crises by viewing things with a purely objective viewpoint and disregarding other people's feeling, thoughts and rights. Raith really just hates the world in general. He's constantly the outcast, the alien, the reject; it's him and 'the rest of them' with him. He doesn't understand how to form a response to other people caring about him or showing him their feelings. His temper is very easy to provoke but always controlled- in reality, its full force is near cataclysmic and he allows himself to vent so he won't explode messily. He finds it difficult to trust and doesn't like human company in general, so he will often be unnecessarily cruel or cold to people who are just trying to get to know him or befriend him. He doesn't like to rush into things, and often will put off forming bonds with people as long as possible. When he does form bonds, he is steadfastly loyal and protective to the point that his personal safety no longer matters to him. He's not afraid of dying but he is afraid of losing the few people he does care about. He is psychologically incapable of expressing emotion, as he feels like it places him in a position of weakness and vulnerability. He's withdrawn and socially dysfunctional, meaning he can be kind of cruel with people at times without meaning to be. His obsession with order is almost pathological, and he has trust issues. He's angry and confused and may irrationally lash out at people to vent his frustration. His outlook on life is largely negative. Despite all this, Raith has incredible mental strength and won't back down from even the most horrifying tasks. He's incredibly resilient when coping with conflict and will often get over it and move on very quickly. He's very perceptive and observant but reacts mostly with instinct. Coupled with his immense social dysfunction, this tends to botch up situations all the time, leading to a lot of very pissed off women. While he's not irredeemable, he has no concrete direction and is really messed up. Raith has nothing to fight for, no conviction. What he needs is a concrete goal aside from staying alive, and the realization that people don't actually all want to kill him._

**Position in Rebels: **He is the one to do some of the worst task, kidnapping, killing, torturing. While the Rebels rarely resort to this, they do sometimes. He also is the one who keeps the group focus on the goal.

**Hunter Lockheart**

**Age: **_18 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Hunter maintains a stoic and cool demeanor most of the time, and is often seen as being very apathetic towards his surroundings. He is very independent and prefers working alone (he'll have to learn how to work together and in a team). Hunter is rarely seen stressed out or concerned. Surprisingly, he's quite obedient and will do anything as long as it's not a big deal. He's also overprotective to his loved ones and gets jealous very easily. Hunter loves competitions and especially loves winning. Whenever he's mad(which only happens every once in a while),a demonic aura appears and Hunter smiles in a creepy way before proceeding to beat someone up or do something similar. This shows his slight sadistic side, since he enjoys torturing people (not like serious torture, but I guess you know what I mean). Towards that "special someone", Hunter smiles a lot more often and likes to tease her. Towards adults, Hunter speaks and acts in a formal and polite tone._

**Position in Rebels: **He is the one who constantly remind the group how dangerous the war is, and how young some of the warriors are. He tries to prevent the youngest from doing anything dangerous.

**Sacha Winters**

**Age: **_19 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Upon first impression by people Sacha can be described callous and hard-to-please- physically and every so often he can be cruelly blunt while talking to others, but doesn't mean every cruel thing he says towards that person. Upon first impression by people Sacha can be described callous and hard-to-please- physically and every so often he can be cruelly blunt while talking to others, but doesn't mean every cruel thing he says towards that person which gets him flustered whenever they're really hurt thus causing him to mutter an apology. He can be sarcastic when around annoying people and slowly avoids them going somewhere far from that person. When angered he'll ignore you for the rest of the day and try to think of ways to forgive you and calm himself down. Despite being blunt and sarcastic he'll listen to you patiently thinking of answers to reply. He still keeps his true personality inside and rarely shows them in public saying that he'll only show them to his close peers if you ever befriend him he'll warm up to you and shows you his kind and gentle side. Brave and wise he'll help someone in need any time after that he'll only excuse himself for saying you're lucky he's here or he saw you in trouble. Although he acts pretty over-protective over the people he loves and likes teasing them. Sometimes he blames himself if anything bad were to happen to the ones he loves. He thinks glasses are merely fashion that makes him look more intelligent and wears non-graded ones._

**Position in Rebels: **He is the person in the group that people go to for advice or simply when they need someone to listen to them. He is also helpful in the field; he manages to avoid things that are unnecessary obstacles.

**Logan Reeds**

**Age: **_15 Years Old_

**Personality: **_Logan is quick tempered and very strong willed. He often acts as comic relief to everyone in a hard situation. He is easily angered and over protective to people he cares about. He is loud and always states his opinion. He has a bad attitude and is like the 'Bad Boy'. He likes to believe that he is right and knows what best when usually he doesn't. He likes to argue, a lot. He is sarcastic and stubborn, and while he'll never admit it, he is a lot like his sister. Logan has street smarts, he knows how to survive. He is not a loner, but also not a family person. Logan is much like a jock and can take quite a few blows. He is a valuable warrior in the field but not in the lab. _

**Position in Rebels: **He acts as the comic relief for the group. He is the one to make people laugh or at least smile in a stressful situation.

**Thank You for Submitting. It was hard choosing the characters. Now, I need the people who were selected to choose two potential best friends and two potential boyfriends/girlfriends. NOTE: Please, if you're character is a girl make their best friend a girl, vice versa for the boys. That's all for now, the soon everyone reviews, the soon this story can get started! Can't wait! :) **


	3. Surrounding Flames

**Prologue: Surrounding Flames**

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Garrett Thomas asked, looking shakily at his Commanding Officer. "An attack on all planets? Is that wise?" The nineteen year old boy continued unsurely.

His Commanding Officer, Jay Knightly, smiled ruefully. "Of course I am! Think of the glory the Rose Thorne Court will have when they conquer the entire Magic Realm!" He rambled on, spreading his arms for emphasis.

"What about the chances of people rebelling? Or joining together to take us down?" Garrett asked thoughtfully.

"What chance do they have? The Rose Thorne Court is the most powerful Court since the Rising Flame Court. We can over take them, and we will." Jay told the rookie firmly and with confidence. "Now, I want an attack issued on every planet in a hundred light year radius."

Garrett snapped to attention, he straightened his stance and raised his right hand to his forehead. "Sir, Yes, Sir." He chanted and then saluted the older man before leaving to fulfill his wishes.

"Soon, the Universe will be mine." Jay muttered to himself. He smiled as he watched from his window the thousands of soldiers marching off to destroy families, kingdoms, and lives.

"Of course I got dragged into this stupid peace meeting _again._" Kristina Reeds complained again, taking a small drink of the punch in her hand.

"Cheer up," Her twin brother, Logan Reeds, told her tiredly, tugging on his tux. "At least you don't have to wear a tux." He was wearing a dashing, jet black tux with a black, well tied bow tie. His light brown curly hair was trimmed and charmingly swept to one side. His dark blue eyes wondered aimlessly around the hall as if searching for a bit of fun. He towered over his sister, being five foot seven, and was slightly muscular.

"Yeah well, at least you don't have to wear dress." Kristina told him, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a pure white dress that went slightly above her knees. It had long sleeves which covered her hands and was laced over with a delicate silver lace. She wore silver pumps on her feet and a small delicate purple pearl around her neck. Her light brown hair was pulled gracefully half way up, the curly falling in perfect ringlets around her face. Her dark blue, almost black, eyes were hidden beneath her dark eye lashes. Even with her two inch heels, she fell short to her brother because she was only five feet tall. Her petite body was well formed from the years of gymnastics and martial arts she had taken.

"Hey want to have a little bit of fun?" Logan asked with a devilish grin plastered on his face. Kristina looked at her twin brother slightly skeptical, but shrugged and set down her drink.

"Sure. What exactly did you have in mind?"

**. . . **

"And all _I'm _saying is that it's a debatable subject." Ember Winters explained simply, hoping her older brother would just drop the subject. Ember was wearing an elegant red dress that fell at her knees. One side was strapless while the other had long sleeve. Black lace was woven around her waist and continued up to the end of the sleeve. She wore black pumps and a small black beaded bracelet. Ember's long wavy blonde hair was braided with elegant red roses woven in and pulled into a large mature bun. Her bright blue eyes were looking anywhere but at her brother's face.

Sacha Winters choked on his drink as he watched two younger teenagers approached them. "Don't look now but I think we might have some company." He told his sister. Sacha was wearing a nice black tux with a red tie. It was well tailored and expensive looking. His long layered blonde hair was slicked back for the occasion and his brown slit eyes looked over the Prince and Princess of Kalinfea.

"Want to have some fun?" The girl, Kristina, asked, smiling deceitfully. Her brother, Logan, held up a skinny but long scroll.

"This can _not _be good." Ember mumbled, looking over the scroll.

**. . . **

Angel Starling stood alone in the midst of a hundred adults. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that went to her knees. A black silk ribbon went around her waist and tied into a delicate bow. The top of her dress was outlined with the same silk ribbon. Her long, knee length hair was a jet black color and pulled into a knotted updo. Her bangs were swept to the right side of her face. Her dark blue eyes searched up and down the room for something to do or someone to talk to. Her black high heel sandals were beginning to kill her feet. A group of four teenagers were approaching her quickly. Two of them smiling secretly and the other two looking wearily at them.

"Angel of Elegarnio?" The younger boy, Logan, asked. Angel nodded her head slightly confused.

"Want to help us with a little . . . project?" The younger girl asked, Kristina was her name, also smiling.

"It's a well thought out plan." Sacha admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's debatable." Ember muttered under her breath.

**. . . **

Renee Carters sat at the step of the Grand Staircase with two other teenagers she had barely met. She wore a deep green dress with one strap. The front of the dress stopped at her knees, but the back of it continued down to her ankles. Wrapped around the dress was a sparkly see through material. Renee wore sole less white flats because she was blind. Due to her powers, Renee could 'see' through the ground. Renee's colorless eyes stayed put on one spot and her long straight brown hair was pulled into a simply, but beautiful, ponytail that was draped over her shoulder. "This thing is so _boring._" Renee groaned throwing her head back in frustration as she began picking at the edges of her dress.

"I know right. I don't even get why they hold this _every _six months." Kairi Lockheart complained loudly, taking off her three inch gold high heels. Kairi was wearing a bright silky pink halter top dress that went to her knees. A shimmering thick gold ribbon covered practically her entire stomach. A second layer of skirt covered the first; it was see through material with small bright gold circles decorating the dress. Her long claret red hair was left down for the occasion in delicate soft waves, her bangs pinned back. Kairi's violet eyes looked up at the ceiling, as if asking why she had to be there. Her petite figure was well shown through the slimming dress.

"Maybe, instead of complaining, we could find our own way to have fun." Hunter Lockheart, Kairi's older brother, suggested tiredly, the main reason for suggesting it was to get them to stop complaining. Hunter was wearing a less formal tux, but a tux none the less. He had ditched his jacket some time ago and now was only wearing a long sleeve white button down shirt with a gold sash across his waist and straight black dress pants. His short, and usually messy, green hair was neatly combed and his golden brown eyes were secretly trying to figure out what was at the top of the hallway. Hunter was tall; he was probably the height of someone three or four years older than him. He was slightly muscled, like many of the boys at his Hero School.

"Looks like we don't have to. I think fun is about to find us." Renee smirked pointing to a group of five teenagers traveling towards them.

Hunter stood up as the group appeared before them. "Look, we have an . . . _idea. _But we need a lot of people to pull it off. You guys in?" The oldest male, Sacha, asked hesitantly, gesturing to the scroll in the younger male, Logan's, hand.

"What kind of _idea?_" Kairi asked excitedly standing up. She'd do anything just to have a little bit of fun.

"It's gonna be awesome." The youngest girl, Kristina, told her with a cocky smile.

**. . . **

Fumiko Asakura sighed annoyed, fidgeting with her dress. She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that reached the floor and covered her ankles. Over it was a lighter purple material the fell to her knees and was opened in the front then came together at the beginning of her chest. Sequence covered the bottom of the dress and the lighter purple material. She wore silver pumps and a long black pearl necklace with matching bracelets. Her long wavy dark purple hair was curled then pinned up so it sat on top of her head. Her right blue eye watched her father mingle with several different women while her left red eye didn't function. Thanks to her two inch heels, she reached the height of five foot eight. The dress helped show her figure greatly.

A group of eight teenagers coming towards her caught her right eye. As they drew nearer, Fumiko could make out the scroll in one of their hands. "Hey, you want to help with something?" The boy, Hunter, asked. Fumiko pointed at herself to confirm that he was talking to her. Hunter nodded his head and Fumiko smiled.

"Sure." She purred in response, the boy, Logan, spread out the scroll in front of them.

"Okay, here's the plan." He told her, pointing to the first object on the scroll.

**. . . **

Rizla Richmond sighed, listening to the boy next to her go _on _and _on _about himself. Rizla was wearing a simply sleeveless black dress that ended at her knees. It was a bit longer in the back but not by much. The skirt was poofed out because over a purple underskirt. The dress was a v-neck but didn't go down too much. On Rizla, the dress hid her figure. Her dark purple shoulder length hair was curled in spirals for the occasion and her amber eyes were looking anywhere but at the boy who was talking to her. She wore black high heel sandals, which did little for her in height.

"And then, this one time I . . ." Aidan Bennett droned on with a charming smile. He wore an all white tux that stood out to the rest. It fit him well and called attention to him. His brown narrow eyes were attempting to read the girl, Rizla, in front of him. So far, she had shown to be no way impressed by his charming ways, and it was really beginning to annoy him. His messy bed head red layered shoulder length hair wasn't brushed, and instead made him look like he wasn't trying to impress anyone at all. He was slightly muscled under his shirt and pretty tall in height, almost six feet tall.

Rizla's eyes narrowed as a group of teenagers stood in front of her. "Want to do something fun?" One girl, Kairi, asked smiling broadly.

"Define fun." Rizla retorted, but could tell that it was definitely going to be better than listening to Aiden go on about how amazing he is.

**. . . **

"Yeah, my father dragged me into this too." Blaze Dustan agreed with a heavy sigh. He pulled off his jet black sports jacket and tossed it to the ground. Now all he had on was a light blue long sleeve shirt tucked into black dress pants with a shiny belt. Blaze was about the same height as his two friends, at the height of five foot eleven, and was slightly muscular. His shoulder length layer purple hair that was pulling into a neat, gentlemen like ponytail. His violet eyes looked off into the window, trying to see beyond the property lines. On the left side of his cheek, a showed off a small scar, something he considered a battle scar after fighting a wolf.

"If you ask me, this entire thing is a waste of time." Rieti Vulkan stated plainly. Rieti was wearing a dark grey tux that suited his pale complexion well. He wore a white cotton shirt underneath his jacket and a blue stripped tie. On the right side of his chest, there was a small pocket filled with a soft pink handkerchief. He was fairly tall, with the body of a runner. His short messy dark red hair was parted and combed so he looked civil. His red eyes continued to threaten to close from lack of sleep and being bored.

"It beats sitting at home and doing nothing." Raith Adasani offered up calmly and quietly. He didn't enjoy listening to people complain. He wore a midnight black tux, which fit him quite nicely, and a dark black button long sleeve shirt underneath it. His was notably different from the others, seeing as how he was the only one dressed in all one color. He wore no tie or sash. His olive skin went well with the dark suit and his hazel eyes looked slightly eerily light for it all. His fine dark brown hair was braided back away from his face in three rows of half-cornrows. He was the tallest out of the three, at six foot one, and had a very athletic build.

"Hey, what do you think is going on over there?" Rieti asked pointing to a group of eleven teenagers who were talking quietly and looking around suspiciously. Blaze looked away from the window to see what Rieti was talking about.

"I don't know. Want to check it out?" Blaze suggested, trying to see what the teenagers were all crowding around.

"Sure." Raith shrugged and followed Blaze and Rieti over to the group.

The large group of teenagers was crowding over a small skinny scroll that had a complicated plan on it. "_What _are you guys doing?" Blaze's slightly annoyed voice rang out as the eleven young adults turned to him.

"Having some fun. Have to find some way to entertain ourselves at this stupid meeting. You guys want to help?" The youngest girl, Kristina, asked with some attitude.

Blaze shrugged in response for the three. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." The boy, Aidan, told them and turned back to the scroll.

"So basically, if we can get into the air vents, we can conduct the rest of the plan from there. We need two people in the air vents, three people to help with the air vents, three people to distract the adults, two people to keep watch and the other three to just over see." Logan explained, pointing to different parts of the scroll.

"Wait – What exactly are we doing?" Raith asked confused, it was complex plan, and it seemed like it had a lot of thought put into it, but what was the purpose?

"We're going to steal the Golden Peace Globe." Kairi informed him with a cocky and excited smile.

For a second Blaze, Raith and Rieti stood speechless. "We're going to _what_?"

"You heard her, steal the Golden Peace Globe." Hunter confirmed with the shake of his head, quite honestly, he couldn't believe he was getting involved in this either.

"Are you guys _insane_?"

Kristina threw her head back in laughter and shook her head. "Relax. It's not like we're actually going to keep it. We'll give it back . . . Right after we watch everyone run around like a chicken without its head."

"Are you guys sure this is the best id-" Raith began but was cut off by thundering crashes of noise from outside the estate and the shaking of the large house.

"What was-" Kairi started but was cut off by Ember.

"Everyone, into the closet. This is a bombing!" She screeched loudly before pulling open the door of the nearest closet. As everyone piled in, the sound of the two large French doors being knocked open echoed throughout the estate. The sound of pounding feet rang throughout the house. Glass breaking, yelling, gun shots, pounding feet again, and then nothing.

"Are they gone?" Fumiko whispered harshly, breathing heavily.

"I think so." Raith answered slowly standing up.

As the fourteen teenagers slowly walked out of the small closet, the sight surprised them. Glass was shattered all over the ground; blood stained the carpet and floors; a few bodies even decorated the floor. The house was absolutely deserted.

"Caleb." Kristina cried out, tears flowing from her eyes, her hand attempting to hold in a sob while her other hand held herself together.

"It's okay Kristina." Logan shushed his sister, consuming her in a hug.

"Mom. Dad. Everyone. Gone." Kairi's words came out short and raspy.

"They took them . . . all." Ember spit out, her world spinning in disbelief.

"What happened here? Who took them?" Renee asked, sensing the emptiness of the room.

"The Rose Thorne Court." Blaze spit out angrily.

"The what?" Fumiko asked confused.

"Just read this." Blaze hissed evilly, thrusting the piece of paper at Rizla.

"_The planets leader and representatives for this peace meeting have been taken. They will be killed. Take this a sign. Surrender now, or face the consequences. The war has begun. ~ Rose Thorne Court._ What the hell does this mean?" Rizla cursed before taking a deep breath to come herself.

"More importantly, who is the Rose Thorne Court?" Hunter pointed out.

"Who cares? What about our parents and friends and family? They're going to be killed!" Raith raised his voice, breathing in and out through his mouth.

"We have to stop them!" Aidan yelled, slamming his fist against his palm.

"How are you supposed to do that smart guy?" Rieti retorted, his voice dipping in sarcasm.

"We rebel."

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Hopefully they'll be longer after this. Anyway, sorry if your character was a little OOC. (Out of Character) It will make sense why they were in the next chapter :) Which, by the way, is almost done. Please REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Anyway, see you soon! **


	4. Rescue

**Chapter 1: The Rescue **

Kristina Reeds was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with dark black knee high converses. A tight black short sleeve shirt hugged her chest. Dog Tags were hung around her neck. A dark green belt hung around her waist, full of assorted weapons. Her light brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail, making her look extremely serious. Her dark blue eyes, almost black, were full of cockiness. Her hands chained high above her head, a silver delicate chain link bracelet was tightly placed around her wrist, by first glance it was just a normal bracelet, but anyone with a knowledge of advance weaponry, they'd know that this small bracelet neutralized any 'Magical Powers' the Wearer may have.

"So tell me _Pixie,_" The large and well muscled man sneered in her direction. "Where is the site of the Head Quarters for the rebellion?"

"You honestly think I'm going to tell _you_?" The girl spit back, laughing slightly. "I guess they didn't teach you anything in the stupid training school."

The man, however, simply smiled sinisterly and began to slowly reach behind his back. "I do if it's going to cost you your life. Think about it, no powers, no back up, you honestly think you're friends are going to come for you?" He asked, laughing cold heartedly in her direction.

A loud crash startled the man. As he turned to see where the sound came from, the fifteen year old girl kicked him hard in the face, "Looks like they already have." She told the man smiling victoriously. He roared with anger and striked Kristina hard in the face. Blood gushed out of the petite girl's nose and mouth.

"That will teach you to kick a member of the Rose Thorn Court." The man smiled with satisfactory as Kristina's head hung low. Slowly, she brought her head up so she was able to see his eyes. Quickly, she spit a mouthful of blood and spit on his neck and chin, seeing how she couldn't exactly reach his face. She smiled, happy with the disgusted look on his face, her teeth colored red with blood.

"That's it you little –" His words, however, were cut short as the large metal door blow open and two teens stormed in. Logan Reeds managed to knock the man down, punching him once in the gut then kneeing him, as Angel Starling worked quickly to undo the chains bounding Kristina to the wall. Logan was wearing dark green cargo pants with jet black combat boots and a tight dark army green short sleeve shirt forming around his chest, showing off his muscles. His light brown hair was a mess and his dark blue eyes were filled with worry.

Angel was wearing a light blue tank top with faded army green cargo pants. Dark blue combat shoes were tied tightly to her feet. Her once long black hair was now cut into a short pixie style, her bangs still falling in her face. Her dark blue eyes were filled with many emotions, one of which was anger.

"Took you guys long enough." Kristina told them, rubbing the red marks on her wrist. Logan rolled his eyes at his twin sister's ungratefulness but allowed it to slide.

"Kristina!" Angel scolded, "We've told you before _not _to go out by yourself!" Kristina scoffed at the girls furry. Before Kristina could retort, or Angel could continue, a loud _CRASH _interrupted them.

"And that's our cue to get out of here." Logan told them with a cocky grin.

**. . . **

Renee Carters and Blaze Knight traveled quickly down the opposite hallway Logan and Angel had gone. Everyone had split up to make it easier to find Kristina. Sixteen year old Renee Carters was wearing a baggy green tank top with baggy black sweat pants. Her waist-length brown hair was carefully tied up in a bun. Her eyes wandered aimlessly, looking at nothing. She wore the same thing she always had, soleless shoes. Renee was blind. The only way she could see was with her feet. It was odd, but with her powers it worked.

Seventeen year old Blaze, on the other hand, could see perfectly well. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with dark camouflage pants. He had on jet black combat boots and two shiny silver dog tags. His vibrant dark green eyes searched up and down the halls.

_"We found Kristina; we're heading towards the exit right now. Over." _A gruff voice called from over the small radio on Blaze's shoulder.

"Understood. Over." Blaze called back, releasing the small black button when he was done.  
"They found her, we can go now." Blaze said turning to Renee.

"She's always causing trouble. I swear when I get my hands on her-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll ring her little neck. We know."

**AN: Okay, I have a Valid Excuse. I was in a car accident. No joke. It was serious. My brother and I were hit by a drunk driver. My brother was in the hospital for four weeks, he was in a coma. I lost a lot of blood and had a few serious injuries that required surgery. I am not telling you this as an excuse. I'm mainly telling you this because you SHOULD NOT drive when you're drunk. The drunk driver was absolutely fine. My brother wasn't. Please don't DUI. It ruins lives. **


End file.
